Baka Senshi Sailor Wing?
by Twinkling-Of-Paradise
Summary: Hilde and Relena send the Gundam Boys on a mission to save the Senshi and Tokyo from their strongest villian yet... Zechs Merquise!
1. Default Chapter

"USAGI!" cried Rei.  
  
"Whaaaaaat? Can't you see i'm doing my hair?" Usagi crankily replied.  
  
Chibiusa smirked. "Actully, your daydreaming of Mamo-kun.   
You have that happy little look on your face.  
  
"GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!" shreiked Usagi as she chased Chibiusa around their room.  
  
Chibiusa jumped and yelped. "Aah! Watch the merchindise!"  
  
Minako tossed her hair. "Aw Usagi!  
Quit acting like a baby and paint your nails with me!   
Us girls gotta look good if were going to the mall!  
  
Makoto nodded. "She's right!  
We wanna check out the cute boys.   
We cant look like crap.   
They'll NEVER look at us!  
  
Usagi paused, and glared at Minako and Makoto.  
"Sillys! I have Mamo-kun!"  
  
Makoto smirked.   
"I ment me and Minako check out the boys!"  
  
Ami shook her head, and brushed out her hair.  
God, all you and Minako think about is boys!  
Is that healthy?"  
  
Chibiusa shook her head firmly.   
"No way!"   
Blowing a rasberry, she rolled her eyes.  
  
The senshi chuckled, and continued to primp.  
  
```````  
"DUO!" called Hilde.  
  
He slowed to a stop.  
"Haya Hilde! Whatcha need?" said Duo, grinning impishly.  
  
"Have you heard about these 'Sailor Suited' heroines that are saving Tokyo?"  
  
Duo nodded, proud to know.   
"Yeah, Sailor Mars is hot!"  
  
Hilde glared at him, which made him blush.  
  
"I said the planed Mars is hot!  
God, a boy can get a tan there!"  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever Duo.  
Now I have a mission for you.   
Track down the other 4 G-boys and find the Senshi."  
  
Duo looked confused.  
"Why, Hilde?"  
  
She snapped at hin.  
"Just do it!"  
  
Taking off his hat, he bowed.  
"Yes ma'am!  
Right away Leiuntentent!!" 


	2. Wild Wing boy at the mall?

At the mall, Chibiusa ran smack into a lightpole.  
"ITAI!" she cried out.  
  
Usagi snickered, and ran into a braided..boy?  
"Wagh!!!!   
Oh my god, I am so sorry!  
Are you OK?"  
  
Duo looked at the girl, curious.  
"Woah..you got more hair than me!"  
  
Usagi screamed.  
"Wagh! Your a boy!!!"  
  
Rei, Minako, and Chibiusa snickered at them.  
  
Makoto just grinned.  
"Hey, boy!"  
  
He turned at looked at the girl who called him.  
"Yeah?"  
  
She frowned at the lazy tone he used.   
He must be used to girls thinking he is adorable.. she thought sadly.  
"Aah, hi. Im Makoto, who're you?   
You dont look like your from around here.."  
  
Duo grinned at Makoto.  
"Well, Mako-chan.   
Im from Lagrange point 2, aka L2 Space Colony.  
You Tokyo native?"  
  
She stared at him gapemouthed.  
"Aah..yeah."  
  
Rei pushed her aside and bossily said to him..  
"Im Hino Rei. Welcome to Earth , boy.  
"What is your name?"  
She flashed him a sultly look.  
  
Chibiusa jumped in front of Rei and Duo.  
"MATTEEEEEEEE!"  
She looked up at Duo happily.  
"Just ignore them.   
They want a boyfriend.  
Im Tsukino Chibiusa!  
Who are you?"  
  
Duo grinned at the younger Chibiusa.  
"Im Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Chibiusa then ran to Usagi.  
"This is Usagi-baka.  
She is obsessed with Mamoru-kun."  
  
"HEY! Shouted Usagi.   
"Little..."  
She looks up at Duo and shuts her mouth.  
  
Chibiusa jumpes on Minako's back.  
"This is Minako-chan.  
She's cool!  
She wants to be a Pop-Idol when she grows up!"  
  
Minako beamed, and waved at Duo.  
  
She pointed at Makoto and Rei.  
"You know their names."  
  
Both did a movie-star wave and pouted sultry.  
  
She then walked over to Ami and dragged her nearer.  
"This is Ami-sama.   
She is sweet, and extreamly smart!"  
  
Duo noticed this girl didnt make eye contact or wave.  
He grinned at her and offered his hand to shake.  
Duo watched the girl recluntly grab his hand and limply shook it.  
'Aw..she's shy' he thought.  
He then looked from girl, to girl.  
"Gosh, it seems like I know them from somewhere.  
  
Chibiusa looked up at Duo, with sparkling eyes.  
"We were going out for IceCream.   
Wanna come?"  
  
The senshi in Unison replied  
"We were?"  
  
Chibiusa glared at them.  
"Yes, we were!  
Pllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee come Duo-kun!" she weedled  
  
Duo smiled at the girl  
'She is so friendly and open.   
Too bad she's a little girl..' he thought.  
"Im sorry Chibiusa-chan.   
Im sorta on a mission."  
He regreted saying that last part.  
  
Usagi ran up to Duo, almost knocking him down again.  
"Ooh! Ooh!   
What KIND of mission?  
A top-secret SPACEY mission?!"  
She giggled.  
"C'mon! Tell me!"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
"Cant tell!  
It's been a pleasure chatting with you ladies."  
He winks at Chibiusa and dissapears into the crowd."  
His phone then rings.  
"Hello..Hilde?  
Yes, I have located the senshi.  
Mission accomplished!" 


End file.
